Voices
by VoiceofAmaya
Summary: Amaya never felt like she belonged here. Always the wrong place at the wrong time but after a disaster she'll find out that she just needs to get her timing right. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES.


**Voices...**

* * *

"**How does it feel to lose what matters most?"** I heard it. Those masculine voices rattled through my bones and seemed to resonate in my skull. I looked numbly to the rubble around all around me and at the ashes that used to be my whole life drifting through the air.

I heard a loud boom from behind me. The blast created a crater the size of a van. A swirling vortex lay in the middle sucking what it could and left sparks in its wake.

"**Run Helia! You have nothing more to lose... Or are you scared? Huh sweetie? You always were." **I gritted my teeth. The thing I hated most about them is that they are always right. I was scared. Scared to grieve, to cry. Fear turned to anger, anger to rage. I took a small step forward.

"**I knew it! You're running away!"** it said rather triumphantly. I took a deep breath.

"I am not running away." I snapped, "I am just… moving on.

**"I am so proud of you!"** he taunted me to no end. I jumped into the vortex. Inside, I felt like I was being pulled in a dozen different directions. There were endless sensations. The air felt wet then dry, warm one moment then freezing the next. After a few seconds I fell through the other side.

* * *

At first everything was blurry. I sat on the ground until my head stopped spinning and my eyesight cleared. After I got up and dusted myself off I decided to look around. I was in what seemed like the perfect set for a sci-fi movie. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight and a warm breeze blew, but something still felt wrong. I don't remember seeing a single person outside even though it was midday. The buildings were shaped in ways that defied gravity, the cars floated and the floor was made of black metal that was so polished I could see myself, and I definitely wasn't the prettiest sight to see. My face was smeared with soot, my clothes were scorched, and my hair was a mess.

"**Amaya, get your bow." **I was anther voice, but this voice was warm, almost parental, motherly. I wasn't sure if I should trust this voice but when I an explosion I knew she was right. I reached into my bag, unfolded my bow and strapped my quiver to my back.

"Mommy!" a little girl cried. Her skin was had some kind blue tint and her hair was violet, but I didn't have time to think about how weird it was. I looked toward the direction she was pointing to and saw this pale-faced, Three-story tall Cyclops holding a woman in his fist.

"Somebody! Help mommy!" She didn't need to. I wasn't about to let the girl lose her mom like I did. I quickly notched an arrow, aimed it at his wrist and let it fly. The arrow struck its wrist and it let out an ear-piercing wail. He threw the woman in the air. I saw a flash of black right before she landed, then, she was gone. The Cyclops stumbled back and smashed into a building. Rubble flew like deadly projectiles. I grabbed the little girl and pulled her behind a car. She wouldn't stop screaming.

"Stay here." I said. I tried to sound as calm as possible but honestly I couldn't breathe. I had no idea what was going on. My emotions were starting to pile up on each other. I was about to turn to face whatever-it-was until I saw a dude around my age running towards us carrying the girl's mother.

"Look out!" A giant chunk of the smashed building flew past him. Once he reached us he put the lady down on the ground and started to whisper something. Immediately his hands started to glow black (if that's even possible) and the air started to spiral around him. I just stared in awe. Every bruise and cut evaporated and she started to regain consciousness. Once the woman was awake he stopped whispering. His hands stopped glowing and he stood up.

"You two should find somewhere safe…" He addressed the little girl and her mother. "And you. I think we might need your help." He cracked a smile.

"Thought you'd never ask." We ran out from behind the car. I decided to push my emotions aside and just focused on the fight. I allowed my instincts take over. I don't remember much I just remember aiming, shooting and dodging. After awhile I started to feel drowsy. Black spots danced around my eyes. After what seemed like days the Cyclops finally fell to the ground but not without smashing through a few buildings first.

"Would someone like to explain what in the world just happened?" I yelled, almost collapsing. They all looked around at each other. Slowly as my mind cleared I realized that the people I was talking to weren't people. Orange skin on one and green on another. I was facing a rainbow of skin, hair and eye color. I was literally freaked out, so I did the most obvious thing... Back away slowly.

* * *

_Author's note  
_

_I am pretty much a noob at this so I want everyone to kindly be honest. Oh, and if you got to say something that ain't so cool please be civilized people. _


End file.
